wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Page 21
Journal Page 21 is an unlockable item found in No Way Out. It pertains to Lillian. Research *Date: May 2014 *They captured an EVP at the well. They list what they think they hear: **Bun **Bunny **Honey **G*psies **Singing **Crying *Duncan writes a reminder to research nursery rhymes from the 1920's *Duncan theorizes whether someone died by falling or being pushed into the well. However, the police searched the well and found no evidence. *Duncan wants to get leads from old classmates. He lists the following: **Town historian **Firemen **Reporter *The lower half of the page contains many bubbles with ideas connected each other with arrows. It seems they are trying to theorize about Lillian. **They wonder if Lillian caused the fire. They list some possible reasons, stating: she was the only girl of the siblings (they wonder whether she was a tomboy or girly girl); perhaps she was teased; maybe she was overprotected; or maybe she was isolated from her brothers. **By being alone, did she have imaginary friends? Was that perhaps a symptom of schizophrenia? Was she hearing voices? Were they from rabbits? There is an arrow connecting this line of thought with the EVP message. **It is interesting to note that the only bubble not connected to any other is the one questioning the possibility of abuse being a factor. *On the left side of the page, their theorizing develops into a discussion of Lillian's possible superpowers: **True Blood and Salem are written next to "mutant". **They list flying, telekinesis, levitation, and burning as some possible abilities. From the word burning, they point to family house, which seems to be part of the reason they think she started the fire. ***Another thing connected to burning is a link to a real life article about female ghosts. **Some pop culture references listed are Samara, Jubilee, Carol Anne, Mystique, and Esther. *On the lower right corner there is a newspaper excerpt: Edwards, bus driver, sentenced for 2 murders By Don Jeffries Morning Post Reporter Early Tuesday morning, Mr. Robert Edwards met with swift justice from a jury of his peers and was sentenced for the murders of two innocent girls whose remains have yet to be discovered. Edwards was known as a reclusive local bus driver, yet was also reputed as being the first to notify local authorities to the mysterious house fire twenty years ago that ravaged the Weaver homestead. The tragic inferno had claimed the lives of veteran Lt. John Weaver and his wife Mary, yet inscrutably their three children, Benjamin, Lillian and Caleb, were not amongst the ruins of the blaze and whom remain missing to this very day. Judge Horatio H. Harrow III authoritatively struck his gavel multiple times upon his bench as he sought to quell the cacophony which arose from those in attendance to personally witness today's sentencing. **Some arrows connected to this story are from the following: ***"Family House" ***"Did Lillian set the fire?" ***"Reporter" which is also connected to Mr. Edwards's name. Shenanigans *TBubber wants Duncan to acknowledge their own site, playwick.com. There are some real life paranormal subreddits listed under this statement, for r/thetruthishere and r/paranormal. *TBubber has drawn two men fighting with a gun and tank at the top of the page. *There is another Wickbutt drawing. This time he's saying, "Wickbutt sees you!" *There is a drawing of a creepy rabbit. Duncan calls it a silly rabbit, while TBubber wants to kill it with fire. *In the lower left corner there is a drawing of a female ghost with little hearts around it. TBubber points to it and calls it Duncan's mom. *There is a Honey Bunny sketch in the middle of the page. Trivia *The page as shown in the game has a newspaper clipping with a slightly different story. It states that Mr. Robert Edwards Jr. was sentenced for murder, and that it was his father who witnessed the Weaver's house burn down. It also says that the fire occurred 30 years ago. It is suggested that the journal page from the website is the canon one, and that this one is most likely a dropped story idea. Category:Findings Category:Unlockable Items Category:No Way Out